Ternyata dia Hidup!
by o.O rambu no baka
Summary: Panjang jika harus menceritakan detailnya, aku Hyuuga Hinata tunggal Hyuuga, saat usiaku 8 tahun Tousan datang dengan 2 anak laki-laki dari istrinya yang lain. Sasori dan Konohamaru, adik tiriku./ Aku kembali bertemu dengan kekasih masa kecilku. Shimura Sai. Kembali berpacaran dengannya meski asik 'bermain' dengan Uchiha Sasuke/ SasukexHinataxSai/ Abal, gaje, typo(s). DLDR!
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto** _ **–sensei**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Update tidak tentu**_ _–biasakan untuk membaca Author Note dibagian paling bawah—_

 _._

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING !**_

 _ **Cerita ini mengandung unsur DEWASA dengan RATED 'M' Sebagai TANDANYA… Gangguan pada Jantung dan hal lainnya tidak ditanggung oleh Author sebagai pemilik ide Cerita.**_

 _ **Usahakan usia kalian sudah di atas 18 tahun… jangan praktekkan adegan apapun yang ada dalam cerita, karena ini HANYA IMAJINASI SEMATA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MENYEBARKAN DAN MENGCOPY CERITA INI TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN**_ **o.O Rambu no Baka** _ **SEBAGAI AUTHOR , DAN MENGUBAH TOKOH YANG ADA DALAM FICT INI SAMA SAJA MEMUNCULKAN SISI PENCURI DALAM DIRIMU!**_

 _ **STOP PLAGIATISME**_

 _ **#CapslockJebol**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

Aku mulai melangkah menuju arah _nya_ yang terduduk diatas kursi mirip singgasana. Posisi duduk _nya_ sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya,jarak kedua kaki _nya_ dibiarkan agak melebar.

Tubuhku yang berbalut kimono mandi mulai mendekat menatap dengan lekat jelaga malam yang terpancar dari mata _nya_.

Onyx. Itu warna mata _nya_ , dengan rahang tegas dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Pandangan mengintimidasi yang membuatku semakin bersemangat menghampiri _nya_.

Kupandang diri _nya_ dengan tatapan menggoda dan gerakan erotis.

Semakin dekat, aku membiarkan tanganku menyentuh pipi _nya_ , turun ke dagu hingga aku membungkuk dan merengkuh bibir _nya_. Masih sama seperti setiap kali bibir ini bertemu dengan bibirku. Halus dan menggairahkan.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku, memperdalam ciumanku meski tidak ada respon dari _nya_. Sentuhan yang awalnya hanya kecupan aku ubah menjadi lumatan dan jilatan erotis.

Kunaikkan tubuhku yang hanya terbalut handuk tanpa penghalang apapun di dalamnya.

' _Ahhnnn…'_ aku mendesah saat bagian dari bahan celana _nya_ mengenai pahaku yang telanjang. Aku menikmati ini.

Ku lebarkan kakiku, aku memilih untuk duduk hanya di satu paha _nya_. Yeah satu, tapi itu cukup membuatku puas demi memanjakan belahan milikku yang mulai basah dan gatal.

' _Ahnn ahhh… ahhh…'_ aku merasa posisiku begitu panas.

Tubuhku menghadap _nya_. Duduk di salah satu paha _nya_ dengan balutan kimono handuk yang kini mulai turun tak mampu menutupi dua bulatan pasti di dadaku.

Milikku seperti dimanja saat bergesekan dengan bahan celana milik _nya_. Aku mendesah lirih dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

Ku kalungkan tanganku melingkari leher _nya_ yang kokoh, semakin gencar memaju mundurkan tubuhku yang kini ada atas paha kanan _nya_.

' _Ahhh… ahhh… ahhhnnn…'_ kudekatkan dadaku pada lapisan tubuhnya… merasa tak puas, sebelah tanganku turun memainkan ujung buah dadaku masih sambil bergerak maju mundur dan menciumi bibir _nya_.

Tidak pernah bosan dan –tidak akan pernah—merasa bosan jika itu dengan _nya_. Aku menatap jelaga sekelam malam milik _nya_ membayangkan _dia_ tengah menyeringai dan ikut membantuku memuaskan diri.

Ku percepat gerakanku, mengabaikan celana bagian paha kanan _nya_ mulai basah karena cairan pelicin milikku.

Semakin cepat aku tidak peduli bahwa bagian bawahku terasa perih tapi juga nikmat. Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai puncak.

Puncak kenikmatan hanya dengan memaju-mundurkan diriku yang kini tanpa sehelai benang pun di atas tubuh _nya_ yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

' _Ahh… ahhhnn…ahhnnn… akuuuhhh… sampai…sukee'_ banyak sekali cairan yang keluar dari tubuhku. Klimaks yang sudah sering aku terima jika melakukan ini dengan _nya._ Ku panggil namanya sambil menikmati pencapaian tertinggi dari obsesiku.

Tulangku seolah lepas dari setiap persendian, rasanya sangat nikmat. Tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga meski wajahku memancarkan kepuasan yang tidak aku dapatkan dari lelaki manapun selain _dirinya_.

Yeah… Sasuke **ku** … pemuas dahagaku akan hal-hal dewasa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dengan pacarku –bukan dengan _nya._

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pundaknya, membiarkan celana yang berada di bawahku basah dengan cairanku sendiri. Kutarik kimonoku yang tergeletak di bawah kami untuk melindungi tubuhku dari AC yang sejak tadi sudah menyala.

Aku puas… dan akan selalu puas jika itu dengan _nya_. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Berdua. Di ruang pribadi dibalik kamarku.

Perlahan mataku terpejam… masih dapat kurasakan kepuasan yang begitu mendalam dan membiarkan semuanya ikut kedalam mimpiku yang begitu liar dengan _Sosoknya_ yang kini memuaskanku di atas ranjang.

Rasanya seolah nyata, saat _miliknya_ yang begitu perkasa menembus liangku yang sejak lama memimpikan persetubuhan ini.

Mimpi… ini mimpi pertama sejak dua tahun lalu aku mulai mencari _kepuasan_ di atas tubuh kokohnya.

Biasanya aku hanya bermimpi tentang dirinya yang menjilat milikku atau sekedar menggesekkan _miliknya_ pada garis di antara kedua pahaku.

Aku biarkan tubuhku terombang-ambing pada gelombang kepuasan meski hanya melalui mimpi. Aku bahkan dapat mendengarkan dia menggeram saat milikku begitu ketat mencengkram miliknya.

Yeaahh… kunikmati mimpi ini meski sejujurnya posisi tidurku kini berada di atas pangkuannya yang sedang terduduk.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **It's just Prolog, please review and support me if you want to read and know continuation this story.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haaahhh… apalah arti bahasa inggris di atas, Intinya REVIEW dan rambu akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan Prolog di atas menjadi sebuah cerita.**_

 _ **-Rambu need minimum 20 Reviews to continue this Story-**_

 _ **Haha… jahat sih emang karena menuntut banyak, but Why Not #digebukinreaders. Pecaya diri aja sama Fict buatan sendiri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rambu mulai Project baru… sambil memikirkan kelanjutan Fict 'A Nurse and The Curse' ini sebagai selingan Fict dengan Rated M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalian juga boleh menebak-nebak siapa 'Aku' di Fict satu ini dan siapa Pacar dari si'Aku'**_

 _ **Nebak aja ya… karena jalan ceritanya tetap rambu yang setir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry karena 'Author Note' justru lebih banyak dari prolognya…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Byee… see you next chap –**_ if reviews get up to 25—

 _ **.**_

 _ **28-July-2015**_


	2. Keluarga

Tumbuh dan besar di kota Amegakure tanpa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah membuat gadis ini justru terlihat penyendiri.

Dia adalah Hinata, nama tanpa marga. Seorang lulusan Fakultas Sejarah bidang Seni dan Sejarah. Tidak ada yang sepenuhnya mengenal gadis ini kecuali karena prestasinya yang mengunung.

Berbagai penghargaan ia terima, termaksud lulus S1 dengan usia termuda- 18 tahun dengan predikat _cum laude_.

Ya! Dia besar di Amegakure, semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan Hinata karena dia hanya anak dari orang tua tunggal. Hanya ibu, tanpa seorang ayah.

Tapi semakin ke sini, Hinata bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu.

Ya… semua terasa ringan meski hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Tapi semua seolah berakhir ketika beberapa orang suruhan ayahnya mulai mengganggu kehidupan Hinata dan ibunya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Nona, Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal beserta jas dan kaca mata hitam menghentikan langkah Hinata menuju minimarket, beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikan dirinya.

"A-ad-da ap-pa?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang biasa dia gunakan saat berhadapan dengan orang baru. Kikuk.

"Saya mendapat perintah dari tuan Hiashi untuk membawa nona dan nyonya kembali ke Konoha." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, wajahnya hanya menampilkan raut takut. Setelah tahu apa tujuan pria yang ada di hadapannya, Hinata justru memilih berlari.

Dia takut… sangat takut hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Ayahnya…. Ya! Ayahnya adalah penyebab kehidupannya saat kecil sulit.

Hinata semakin berlari meski yang dia tahu bahwa pria berjas tadi tidak mengikutinya.

Hinata berlari menuju rumahnya, pandangannya memburam saat melihat jalan. Peluh mengaliir di pelipisnya, bahkan bajunya terlihat basah hasil berlari.

Berhenti. Hinata memutuskan berhenti di luar gang rumahnya saat melihat ada beberapa mobil yang parkir di pelataran rumahnya.

Buntu. Rasanya semua menjadi percuma karena saat membalikkan tubuh, Hinata kembali melihat pria berjas yang tadi mengejarnya keluar dari pintu mobil.

Lemas. Semuanya gelap. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa tubuhnya mulai limbung meski tidak terasa sakitnya aspal jalanan yang dipijaknya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto** _ **–sensei**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Update tidak tentu**_ _–biasakan untuk membaca Author Note dibagian paling bawah—_

 _._

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cerita ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, karena cerita ini hadir dari khayalan author tanpa campur tangan siapapun._ _ **Kalian bisa pergi jika tidak menyukai jenis cerita yang rambu buat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NO COPY! NO SHARE!**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh tertutup selimut. Memandang sekitar, dan mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada di sini.

Mataku menjelajah sekeliling ruangan ini. Ruangan ini tidak aku kenal meski aroma dari ruangan ini begitu familiar di hidungku.

Aku yakini ini adalah kamar, karena selain ada kasur di ruangan ini juga terdapat lemari dan meja belajar, ruangan ini juga di cat dengan warna lavender dengan beberapa sticker sebagai penghias dinding.

 **End Hinata POV**

 **.**

"Ahh syukurlah _nee-san_ sudah sadar!" suara seorang remaja laki-laki mengintrupsi lamunan Hinata.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat mencuat, anak itu mendekati Hinata. Hal yang membuat Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut.

" _Nee-san_ terlihat takut. Apa _nee-san_ melupakanku? Aku Konohamaru." Anak itu berhenti mendekati Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sedih saat tahu Hinata tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Ko-kono-ham-maru?" Hinata terlihat berpikir keras mengingat nama anak lelaki yang tadi mengaku bernama Konohamaru.

"Ya, _nee-san_ ingat?" Hanya gelengan yang Hinata lakukan.

"Ya sudah, jika _nee-san_ belum mengingatku. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau _tousan_ meminta kita semua berkumpul di ruang tamu."

' _Tousan? Kita? Apa maksud ucapannya?'_ Hinata kembali terdiam masih melamunkan hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh. Ya aneh! Lalu di mana _kaa-sannya_

"Ah! _Kaasan!_ Di mana _Kaasan?"_ Hinata bergegas berlari mengabaikan Konohamaru yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

 **Ruang tamu Manshion Hyuuga**

Hinata berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan kaki telanjang dan stelan pakaian tidur miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat cantik alami meski baru saja bangun tidur dan belum cuci muka.

' _ini kan?'_ batinnya kembali bertanya saat melihat interior manshion yang tidak asing. Ya… dia mengingatnya. Ini manshionnya. Manshion yang saat kecil pernah dia tempati.

Manshion yang membuatnya mengingat kesedihan di masa lalu. Kesedihan saat ayahnya membawa 2 orang wanita sekaligus dua anak laki-laki. Dan mengakui keduanya sebagai istri muda dan anak-anak ayahnya.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini? Di Konoha?'_ Langkah Hinata semakin pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu iya jadi teringat keadaan ibunya.

"Hinata- _nee_?" seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata, dan sekali lagi panggilan 'kakak' terdengar dari sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi ini bukan suara yang tadi, suara ini terdengar lebih dewasa.

Hinata berdiri kaku dan belum memutuskan untuk membalik badan.

"Hinata- _nee? Nee-san_ ingin ke ruang tamu?" suara itu kembali terdengar meski pundaknya kini terasa ringan. Hinata menoleh, memandang lama sosok yang kini memasang senyum tulus.

Seorang anakk laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ dengan rambut semerah darah.

' _siapa lagi dia?'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil memandang laki-laki di hadapannya.

" _Nee-san?"_ Kali ini suara Konohamaru yang terdengar, Hinata kini semakin menjadi linglung. Kilasan balik kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuat kepalanya pening.

Ruangan rasanya berputar saat dirinya menunduk dan mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dirinya lupakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

' _PRANG!' Suara benda pecah seolah menyadarkan bahwa ada masalah besar yang tengah melanda keluarga kecil nan bahagia ini._

 _Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang sepinggang mengintip dari pinggir tangga lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu._

 _Dia tau itu kegaduhan, tapi ini pertama kalinya sang anak mendengar langsung di manshionnya._

 _Di sana, di lantai satu manshionnya begitu banyak pecahan vas bunga berserakan, belum lagi beberapa bunga yang ikut terhempas._

 _Di sana pula, sang anak melihat ibunya bersimpuh sambil menangis._

 _Ada banyak orang. Dua orang wanita selain ibunya, Ayahnya dan dua orang anak laki-laki yang dia perkirakan berusia lebih muda darinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hinata POV**_

 _Aku memilih melangkah turun saat melihat bahwa ibu masih tidak berdiri hingga hampir setengah jam. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu._

 _Aku melangkah mendekat kearah orang-orang yang ada di sana._

" _Kau terbangun nak?" ucap ayah saat melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada ayah dan memilih menuju ibu._

 _Saat bersimpuh, tinggi ibu hanya berbeda sedikit denganku, yah saat ini usiaku baru 8 tahun._

" _Ada apa ibu?" Aku ikut bersimpuh sambil menggengam tangan ibu. Tidak ada jawaban, ibu hanya tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja._

" _Sini nak!" ayah memanggilku, ibu memandang lama wajahku seolah menegaskan bahwa aku harus menghampiri ayah._

 _Aku menghampiri ayah meski mataku tak henti memandang Ibu dan ayah bergantian._

" _Ayah ingin mengenalkan anggota keluarga baru untukmu." Ayah memandang lama dua orang anak laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya kemudian memberi perintah agar keduanya menghampiri ayah._

" _Kenalkan, yang berambut merah ini namanya Sasori, dan yang berambut hitam ini namanya Konohamaru. Mereka berdua anak kandung ayah, yang berarti adikmu juga."_

 _Aku hanya mampu terdiam sambil memandang dua anak yang ada di hadapanku, dan kemudian memilih berlari menuju kamarku tanpa peduli teriakan dari ayah dan ibu._

 _Aku selalu merasa senang saat menjadi anak tunggal._

 _Tapi…_

 _Semua tak lagi sama…_

 _Berbulan-bulan selanjutnya Manshion semakin ramai dengan beberapa wanita yang baru ku ketahui adalah istri muda ayah._

 _Manshion yang tadinya sepi juga semakin ramai karena keberadaan dua orang anak laki-laki._

 _Ya… anak laki-laki, anak-anak ayah…_

 _Ibu menjadi yang terlupakan karena hanya ibu yang melahirkan anak perempuan. Aku._

 _Semua hal menjadi serba terbalik seolah ibu adalah istri muda ayah._

 _Setiap ada pertemuan penting, ayah akan membawa wanita yang telah melahirkan anak laki-laki bernama Sasori._

 _Rasanya ayah semakin jauh dari kami. Aku dan ibu._

 _Dan semuanya benar-benar berakhir saat ibu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Amegakure. Membawaku ikut serta karena menurut ibu hanya aku harta berharga yang ibu miliki._

 _Kami pergi dari rumah tanpa memberi kabar siapapun. Kami pergi saat ibu menjemputku sekolah. Dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Konoha_

 _ **End flashback**_

.

.

.

" Hinata…" Suara tegas seorang lelaki dewasa dan hangatnya sebuah pelukan menyadarkanku dari pingsan.

Wanginya begitu ku rindukan, campuran antara tanah yang terkena hujan pertama kali dan wangi kayu mahoni. Aku mengubur wajahku pada dada bidang dihadapanku tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya.

Kugenggam erat kemejanya tepat dibagian dada. Aku merindukan pelukan ini.

Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak merasakan pelukan ini…

Tubuhku seolah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan lelaki dewasa. Mengabaikan perasaan gundah karena tahu tidak hanya kami berdua yang ada di sini.

Aku merasa tubuh yang memelukku terkekeh geli, seolah aku menampilkan lelucon terdasyat yang pernah dia lihat.

"Khehehe…" pelukannya semakin mengerat. Bukan merasa sakit, ini justru terasa semakin membuatku menginginkan pelukan ini lebih, ku benamkan wajahku pada ceruk leher lelaki dewasa ini.

' _masa bodoh siapapun lelaki yang memelukku'_ batinku ricuh.

"Hime…" Panggilan itu melemah di selingi tetesan air yang entah mengalir dari mana mengenai bagian pundakku.

"Kau sudah begitu besar, meski pun aku tetap gadis kecil _tousan_." Suara lelaki dewasa ini semakin melemah kemudian menjadi hening dan berganti menjadi isakkan. Isakkan yang lirih dan aliran air yang semakin deras mengenai pundakku.

"Sayangnya… bahkan aku lupa bahwa aku memiliki seorang _tousan_." Ucapku tanpa sadar masih tetap membalas pelukan lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak pernah lupa nak… bahkan cara memelukmu masih sama…" aku merasa lelaki yang memelukku melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian dia mengecup keningku.

"Kebiasaanmu bahkan masih sama, duduk di pangkuan _tousan_ dan membuat _kaa-san_ mu iri…" lelaki ini kembali terkekeh meski isakannya tak dapat ditutupi.

"Yaa… kau masih sama… _Hime_ …" suara lelaki dewasa itu

' _Tes… tes… tes…'_

Kini aku yang terisak… karena aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa lelaki dewasa yang sedang memelukku adalah ayahku sendiri.

Kembali ku benamkan wajahku pada dadanya memukul ringan dada bidang yang begitu aku rindukan dan terisak sekeras yang ku bisa menumpahkan rasa kesal serta rinduku selama sepuluh tahun ini…

Ayah… sosok yang membuatku menjadi jauh dari hampir seluruh murid lelaki…

Ayah… sosok yang membuatku dikucilkan saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di Amegakure.

Ayah… sosok yang ku benci meski tak bisa ku benci…

Ayah… sosok yang membuatku ingat alasan ibu pergi dari manshion ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Dasar tousan bodoh!" hardikku pada ayahku sendiri tepat di pangkuannya masih sambil memeluk tubuh tegap ayah_ , bahkan aku sampai tidak memikirkan keberadaan ibu…

"Ya… _Tousan_ memang bodoh karena telah menelantarkan kalian. Maafkan _kebodohan pria tua ini hime…"_ aku beranikan diri memandang wajah ayahku. Matanya memerah dengan jejak aliran air mata yang masih Nampak.

Dia tersenyum, senyum hangat yang begitu aku rindukan. Aku memandang ke samping, ke arah ibuku yang kini terlihat ikut menangis. Aku rasa ayah dan ibu sudah berbaikan karena ibu mengenakan _kembali_ cincin pernikahannya yang sempat dilepas sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ayah…

Wajahnya masih terlihat tegas meski gurat lelah menghiasi sisi mata dan keningnya.

Aku meminta semua yang berdiri sejak tadi ikut bergabung bersamaku dan ayah yang kini duduk di sofa tanpa memindahkan posisi dudukku yang masih berada di pangkuan ayah.

Ibu, Konohamaru dan Sasori ikut bergabung.

Ayah meledekku dan berkata aku masih saja manja – _aku mengabaikan hal itu -._

Kami merasa seperti sebuah keluarga utuh. Ayah, ibu, aku, Sasori dan Konohamaru. Tanpa dua istri muda ayah.

Yaa… aku bahagia… karena ayah juga menjelaskan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata Hyuuga, S1 bidang Sejarah dan Seni._

 _Dan di sinilah aku, di usia 18 tahun. Gadis manja dengan dua orang adik tiri yang sangat menyayangiku. Ayah dan ibu yang utuh._

 _Dan dimulai dari sinilah perjalanan panjang kehidupanku dimulai, sebagai sejarawan muda dan pengamat seni termuda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ayah bilang ayah menyesal karena menuruti keinginan tetua untuk tetap memiliki seorang anak laki-laki langsung dari rahim wanita yang menerima sperma miliknya. Ayah masih mencintai ibu saat itu dan terpaksa menikahi dua wanita yang dipilihkan tetua agar tidak menekan ibu untuk melahirkan lagi. Menurut ayah itu jalan terbaik karena ibu memang tidak bisa jika harus kembali mengandung, penyakitnya bisa membahayakan ibu dan calon bayinya._

 _Ayah benar-benar menanam benih pada kedua wanita yang dipilihkan tetua, Keduanya bahkan melahirkan bayi laki-laki –meski tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan-, Anak dari istri muda ayah (istri ke-2) diberi nama Hyuuga Sasori dan satunya lagi (dari istri ke-3) diberi nama Hyuuga Konohamaru._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika usia Sasori 6 tahun dan Konohamaru 5 tahun, tetua menjadi resah._

 _tidak ada gen Hyuuga yang melekat pada keduanya meski tes DNA membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar anak ayah._

 _Para Hyuuga menjadi ricuh karena sesuai dengan buku kuno yang masih mereka yakini. Hanya Hyuuga murni yang dapat meneruskan pewarisan keluarga Hyuuga._

 _Keputusan telah diambil setelah 7 tahun kepergianku dan ibu._

 _Dua orang istri muda ayah dilepas – diceraikan- mereka berdua bebas mencari pendamping dengan syarat anaknya tetap berada di naungan Ayah._

 _Ayah kemudian berusaha memupuk keberanian untuk bicara dengan ibu. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa sejak dua tahun yang lalu ayah dan ibu menjadi sering bertemu._

 _Ibu meminta waktu saat itu, ibu bilang menunggu hingga aku lulus kuliah._

 _Dan sekarang, waktu yang ditunggu benar-benar datang._

 _Saat pria dengan jas dan kacamata hitam menemuiku sebenarnya saat itu adalah saat yang telah ibu janjikan untuk kembali dengan ayah._

 _Sayangnya penyakitku kambuh dan aku malah pingsan._

 _Aku dibawa oleh Konohamaru dan Sasori menuju Konoha dalam keadaan pingsan yang ternyata aku teruskan menjadi tidur._

 _Dan yeah… saat ini aku dan Ibu kembali pada Ayah, tinggal di manshion ini bersama dua remaja laki-laki yang memanggilku dengan sebutan nee-san._

 _Ayah tetap memanjakanku, bahkan membiarkanku duduk diatas pangkuannya meski usiaku kini menginjak 18 tahun._

 _Aku menuruti segala keinginan ayah termasuk meneruskan pendidikanku ke jenjang S2._

 _Dan di saat itulah aku bertemu 'dia' pria yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Serta_ _ **dia**_ _, Uchiha Sasuke yang keberadaannya begitu dijaga ketat oleh para suruhan tetua Hyuuga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini baru permulaan, kisahku selanjutnya bukan lagi tentang ayah dan kedua adikku, tapi tentang kekasihku dan kehidupan liarku bersama Uchiha Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutan fict ini terlalu lama. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Chap ini sengaja aku ceritakan kisah keluarga Hinata.

Ingat! Dia Anak Tunggal karena Sasori dan Konohamaru hanya saudara tirinya.

\- Rambu menerima segala keluhan dari kalian termasuk masalah pairing. Tidak ada scene lemon di chap ini dan chap selanjutnya (mungkin)—

Tidak ada lagi target Review karena lebih asik nunggu aja seberapa banyak yang berminat sama cerita ini di banding maksa reader buat review.

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan update. Rambu bukannya lupa, hanya kuota sedang tidak mendukung #alibi

.

.

.

 **See you next chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**

 **Follow**

 **.**

 **Favorite**

 **.**

 **Or Bookmark**

 **This Fict**

 **.**

 **And please tell me if you don't like about THIS PAIRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byee**

 **.**

 **o . O rambu no baka (3-Agst-2015)**


	3. Pertemuan

Aku kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata sesuai keinginan ibuku, tidak peduli bahwa ibu meminta hal itu demi ayah.

Aku lelah… setelah sepuluh tahun ibu memutuskan sendiri entah kenapa saat ini ia justru dengan baik hatinya menerima ayah.

Ketika aku mencoba tidak peduli, ayah justru semakin berusaha dekat denganku. Meski aku masih suka bermanja-manja dengan ayah, tapi aku tetap kokoh pada pendirianku.

" _Aku mau kembali ke lingkungan ini, tapi biarkan aku melanjutkan hidupku sebagai Hinata. Hanya Hinata tanpa ada marga."_

Ayah terlihat begitu marah ketika mendengar permintaanku, yeah! Baru kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat murka _dan aku tidak peduli_.

Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Menjadi pembangkang.

"Tidak Hinata! Kau penerusku dan tidak mungkin aku melepasmu tanpa marga."

" _Aku akan kembali ke Ame!"_ Final. Dan tidak aka nada nada bantahan lainnya. Aku bingung pada ayah, padahal aku belajar mengenai hal ini dengannya.

"Hinata!" Ayah meninggikan nada suaranya, mencengkram pundakku seolah tidak peduli ringisan suaraku.

" _Tidak ada negosiasi, tidak mengizinkan berarti aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang lama."_ Aku masih kukuh, dan ayah benar-benar masih mempertahankan egonya.

"Hinata…" Nada suara ayah melembut, ini siasatnya agar aku luluh. Meski aku tidak akan luluh sedikitpun.

" _Kalau tidak ya Tidak!"_ Aku beranjak dari posisiku, mengabaikan ayah yang saat ini menundukkan badan.

"Sifatmu itu menurun dari siapa sih?! Egois sekali!" Ayah masih saja berbicara padahal jawaban dari perkataannya sudah sangat jelas.

"…" Aku tidak menanggapi ucapan ayah dan memilih berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Ughh… baiklah, Aku mengizinkan kau melepas margaku, tetapi kau tetap harus tinggal dan menetap di rumah ini. Keberadaanmu sangat diincar oleh—"

' _BRUK!'_ Aku memeluk ayah dengan semangat sambil membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Memotong pembicaraan ayah memang tidak sopan,, tapi aku tahu bahwa ayah tersenyum saat ini.

* * *

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan keluargaku. Dua orang adik yang posesif ditambah ayah yang juga posesif dan ibu yang begitu pengertian.

Selama enam bulan tinggal di manshion Hyuuga membuatku memahami situasi rumah ini, tidak pernah sepi dari orang-orang. Yeah… rumah besar dengan puluhan pelayan dan keamanan membuatku terbiasa.

Aku juga semakin jauh dari kesendirian dan kesepian. Ternyata berbincang dengan Sasori atau Konohamaru bukan hal yang menganggu untukku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto** _ **–sensei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Update tidak tentu**_ _–biasakan untuk membaca Author Note dibagian paling bawah—_

 _._

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cerita ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, karena cerita ini hadir dari khayalan author tanpa campur tangan siapapun._ _ **Kalian bisa pergi jika tidak menyukai jenis cerita yang rambu buat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NO COPY! NO SHARE!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata (18), Sasori (16), Konohamaru (15), Shimura Sai (21)**_

 _ **.**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sedang mandi saat suara Konohamaru mengintrupsi acara mandiku.

"Hinata _nee?_ " Suara itu terdengar dekat karena Konohamaru memang sudah berada di dalam kamar milikku.

Aku begegas menyelesaikan mandiku, menggunakan jubah mandi dan melongok ke luar melalui bagian kecil ruangan menuju kamarku.

Konohamaru ada di sana, menjelajah kamarku dengan mata hitam miliknya.

Kamar milikku tidak terlalu terlihat feminim, dindingnya berlapis cat warna lavender dengan beberapa sticker berwujud abstrak dan lukisan yang sama abstraknya. Ada sedikit celah menuju pintu di sebelah kiri kamar yang mengarah ke kamar mandi , tempatku berada saat ini

Selain pintu kamar mandi dan pintu kamar ini sendiri, ada juga pintu berdaun dua yang hanya terlapisi gorden putih dengan kaca yang begitu besar sebagai penghubung ke balkon.

Di sebelah kanan terdapat dua lemari dengan ukuran hampir mencapai langit-langit kamar sebagai tempat penyimpanan pakaian dan beberapa rak berisi buku.

Terdapat kasur berukuran _king size_ berornamen rumit berlapis seprai lavender tepat berada di tengah kamar ini.

Konohamaru melangkah menuju sudut kamar. Aku sadar meski sudah berkali-kali masuk ke kamar milikku, Konohamaru tetap saja masih penasaran dengan sebuah patung berwujud sangat mirip manusia yang berada di sudut kamar.

Patung itu berwujud anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah lentera, lentera yang menyambung pada saluran listrik.

Aku mengunakan patung itu sebagai lampu tidur, yeah lentera itu juga berfungsi sebagai lampu tidur, dengan tombol on dan off di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku masih memperhatikan Konohamaru, bahkan dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku saat ini.

Tangan Konohamaru hendak menggapai patung anak kecil tersebut matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun menatap patung itu. Jika digambarkan, patung itu berwujud gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam, matanya sedikit menyipit karena senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus.

Patung gadis kecil itu aku beri nama _Hanabi._

 _Hanabi_ adalah salah satu 'benda' seni milikku yang sengaja aku bawa dari Amegakure sebagai salah satu syarat yang aku ajukan ke ayah.

 _Syarat agar aku mau tinggal di sini._

Wajah penasaran Konohamaru terlihat dari samping. Tangannya semakin mendekat kearah _Hanabi_ , hal yang membuatku bergegas meuju kamar mandi dan bertindak seolah baru keluar dari sana.

'kriet'

"Konohamaru?" Aku bertanya seolah-olah kaget melihatnya yang masih berada di hadapan _Hanabi_.

"Hua... _nee-san_! Kau mengagetkanku. Aku menunggu di bawah saja. Ingat jangan lama-lama berdandannya. Kita ada janji."

Wajah Konohamaru terlihat memerah, mungkin karena kepanasan.

 _Kepanasan melihatku yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah bersiap, aku turun menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada ayah dan beberapa orang kepercayaan ayah.

"Hinata." Ayah memandang penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah. Entah apa yang salah karena yang aku tahu aku berpenampilan seperti biasanya.

Pandanganku mengarah pada penampilanku, Kemeja berwarna merah marun dan celana levis hitam dan tas selempang yang terselampir di pundakku, rambutku sengaja ku ikat.

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?" Ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hari ini harus datang ke kampus."

"Bukankah kau belum jadi mengambil study S2 mu?" Ayah memberi isyarat pada orang kepercayaannya untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

Aku duduk tepat di samping ayah. Ayah masih saja memperhatikan penampilanku saat ini.

"Kau menggunakan _softlense_? Dan kenapa kau melepas gelang Hyuuga?" Ayah mendekat kepadaku, menyingkirkan poni rataku dan menatap mataku. Bahkan aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan pertama dari ayah.

"Ugh _tousan_ , kita sudah membuat perjanjian. Ingat kan?"

" _Nee-san?"_ Konohamaru menghampiriku, lebih tepatnya menubrukku dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

Jadi sekarang posisiku di himpit dua laki-laki di rumah ini. Ayah dan Konohamaru.

"Kalian ini, kan kasihan Hinata." Ibu mengintrupsi kedekatan kami, ibu datang bersama Sasori yang juga berakhir dengan memelukku. Eh, Sasori bahkan berebut dengan Konohamaru agar bisa duduk disebelahku.

"Yehh… Sasori, bukannya memisahkan mereka kau malah ikut berebut dekat dengan Hinata. Ayo, ini teh untuk kalian." Ibu ikut duduk di sofa yang sama dengan kami.

"Ibu jadi iri…" ibu menunduk seolah bersedih. Aku segera melepaskan tiga laki-laki di sampingku dan menghampiri ibu kemudian memeluknya.

" _Kaa-san_ kan masih punya aku. Kalo mereka tidak mau peluk _kaa-san_ biar aku saja yang memeluk." Kupeluk tubuh ibu dan yang selanjutnya aku rasakan adalah tiga laki-laki yang ada di ruangan ini juga ikut memeluk ibu.

"Hahaha…" Kami semua tertawa secara bersamaan, menganggap konyol kelakuan kami.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan panjang mengenai berbagai hal bersama ayah, ibu, Sasori dan juga Konohamaru. Aku memutuskan bergegas menuju Konoha University, sebenarnya aku memang berniat melanjutkan study S2 ku tapi mungkin akan aku lakukan saat usiaku mencapai 20 tahun saja.

Aku ada janji dengan seorang Profesor yang mengajar di Konoha University (KU). Niatnya kesana hanya sendiri dan akan menggunakan kendaraan umum, tapi apa daya… punya ayah yang posesif dan adik-adik yang tidak kalah posesifnya membuatku terpaksa berangkat bersama supir pribadi ayah.

"Nanti berhenti di halte depan saja ya Ko- _san_ "

"Tidak bisa Hime- _sama,_ saya harus mengantar anda hingga KU."

Ko- _san_ dan hampir keseluruhan orang-orang yang mengenalku pasti memanggilku _Hime_ , selain karena memang itu adalah perintah tetua, _Hime_ juga digunakan sebagai kamuflase agar tidak ada media yang mengetahui nama asli putri Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ya ampun Ko- _san,_ Aku kan dikenal sebagai anak pindahan dari Ame. Sudah tenang saja, aku sudah bilang kok sama ayah. Nanti di depan berhenti ya." Aku bicara dengan nada yang ramah, sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Setelah turun dari mobil, aku berjalan ke arah KU sekitar 500 meter dari halte.

.

.

.

 **Konoha University**

Tiba di lobby KU, aku menuju resepsionist.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu dik?" seorang karyawan wanita menyambutku dengan senyum ramah, tapi apa tadi dia bilang? _'dik?'_ bahkan aku tidak se-anak-anak itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Prof. Yamato." Aku memasang senyum malu-malu – _kembali menjadi diriku saat ada di Ame._

"Apa sudah membuat janji? Prof Yamato sedang menerima tamu penting dari Amegakure." Pandangan sang resepsionist seolah meremehkanku, dan aku masih santai menghadapi keadaan ini. Padahal orang yang dia sebut adalah diriku.

"Apa tidak bisa menunjukkan ruangannya?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, sekali lagi bertindak sepolos diriku yang dulu.

Aku hanya mendapatkan gelengan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan duduk menunggu di bangku yang ada di sana.

'drrtt drrttt"

Ku keluarkan ponselku yang bergetar lama pertanda ada telpon masuk.

"…"

"Iya ini saya prof."

"…"

"Iya saya sudah ada di resepsionist. Ngg… baik. Sebentar."

Aku menyerahkan ponselku pada sang resepsionist, membuatnya memasang wajah bertanya padaku.

"Itu Prof. Yamato." Sang Resepsionist mengangguk kikuk sambil menerima ponsel milikku.

Entah apa yang Prof. Yamato bicarakan pada sang resepsionist yang aku tau hanya resepsionist dengan _nametag_ Kaori memintaku mengikuti dirinya ke ruangan Prof. Yamato.

Wajahnya terlihat gusar, mungkin takut dimarahi. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Perbinacanganku cukup berjalan dengan baik.

"Jadi Hinata-san, Aku sudah meminta bawahanku untuk menjadikanmu salah satu karyawan di H.A.C (Hyuuga Art and Culture)."

"Baik, terima kasih Prof. , saya sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu anda di sela padatnya jadwal anda." Aku menunduk berterimakasih pada Prof. Yamato.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Hinata-san, kau adalah murid terbaik dengan berbagai macam prestasi, sungguh ini jadi kehormatanku karena bisa menyalurkan bakatmu di tempat yang kau inginkan."

Prof. Yamato tersenyum padaku. Dia tidak mengenal asal usul keluargaku padahal dirinya adalah salah satu direktur cabang di H.A.C bidang Pahat dan Ornamen kayu.

Prof. bilang sudah begitu beruntung bisa menjadikanku salah satu karyawan H.A.C . Bahkan dirinya tidak mempedulikan apa kata orang, Prof. juga bilang bahwa bidang pekerjaan H.A.C adalah mencari bibit yang unggul dan latar belakang seseorang bukan point penting.

"Ah ya, Hinata-san! Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja. Hari ini kau hanya perlu datang ke H.A.C di pusat penelitian yang ada di ujung barat kota Konoha."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Aku sudah menandatangani surat kontrak dan kami bersalaman.

Ketika aku akan bergegas pergi, suara pintu diketuk dan Prof. Yamato mengizinkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.

"Hinata-san, muridku akan mengantarkanmu berkeliling dan mengenalkanmu pada seluk beluk H.A.C, ia juga yang akan menjadi tutormu selama masa training."

Aku memandang sosok laki-laki jangkung di hadapannku, kulitnya putih cenderung pucat, rambutnya hitam dengan model agak klimis, matanya berwarna hitam –sewarna dengan _softlense_ yang aku gunakan. Aku segera menundukkan tubuh untuk memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata. Mohon bantuannya."

"Iya Hinata- _san_ tidak perlu seformal itu. Perkenalkan aku Sai. Shimura sai."

Senyum yang terpatri tulus dari sosok lelaki di hadapanku membuatku tanpa sadar membalas senyuman itu. Sai.

Aku ingat. Dia teman masa kecilku, usia kami berbeda 3 tahun. Entah dia mengingatku atau tidak yang aku tahu senyum yang dia berikan masih sehangat saat terakhir kami berpapasan sebelum aku dan ibu memilih pergi ke Amegakure.

"A…" ada ucapan yang tertahan. Sai- _san_ mengajakku beranjak keluar ruangan Prof. Yamato, setelah kami berpamitan aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sai- _san_. Beberapa Mahasiswa S2 di KU memperhatikan kami, bahkan banyak suara yang terdengar di sana. Suara berisi pertanyaan menyapa telinga seolah bertanya mengapa aku bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Sai- _san._

Aku semakin gugup hingga menundukkan kepalaku. Dan itu dilihat oleh Sai- _san_. Dia mendekat dan memeluk pundakku.

" _Hyuuga-chan, sudah lama aku mencarimu. Tenang saja, bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau menerima cintaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu"_

Suara Sai-san pelan, namun membiusku. Membuat wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan hal itu semakin memancing mahasiswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kami menjadi histeris.

' _Deg!'_

' _Dia mengingatku. Bahkan masih mengingat saat aku menerima cintanya.'_ Aku menjadi gugup, aku menunggu kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibirnya karena posisinya masih begitu dekat.

Dan …

Sai- _san_ memang kembali berucap

"Meski saat itu usiaku masih sebelas dan kau delapan, tapi aku menganggap itu serius. Dan saat ini statusmu masih menjadi kekasihku. – _chuuup"_

Satu kecupan mendarat di sudut bibirku. Bahkan aku mengabaikan pernyataan Sai- _san_ yang sebelumnya.

Semua mahasiswi menjerit histeris, entah apa posisi Sai- _san_ di kampus ini.

Semua isi pikiranku seolah musnah.

Yang aku ingat hanya. Aku benar-benar bertingkah seperti Hinata yang dulu, yang begitu polosnya hingga mau menerima ucapan cinta kakak kelasnya.

Kami masih berjalan menuju mobil Sai- _san_.

Dan tiba di _basement_ Kampus, Sai-san membuka pintu penumpang untukku, setelah menutupnya dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aku masih menunduk, bahkan keberanianku saat bernegosiasi dengan ayah seolah luntur saat aku ingin bicara dengan Sai-san

" _S-Sai… san"_ Gugup, sangat gugup.

"-kun Hinata, aku kekasihmu!" sekali lagi aku menerima kecupan di sudut bibirku, meski saat ini kami sudah berada di _basement._

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Bibirnya seolah memakan bibirku mengabaikan bahwa kami masih ada di lingkungan kampus.

"Hmmpp"

"Maaf Hime- _chan_ , aku terlalu bersemangat karena berjumpa lagi denganmu. Jadi, kau tetap kekasihku kan?" Ciuman ini berhenti, meski bibirnya masih berjarak begitu dekat dengan bibirku yang bengkak. Bahkan udara yang ku hirup adalah udara yang baru saja dia hempaskan.

"Masih Ke-Ka-Sih-Ku kan, Hinata?"

Kepalaku reflek mengagguk. Anggukan yang bahkan baru aku sadari saat melihat Sai-san tersenyum.

Astaga! Dia kembali mendekat. Mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan membuat bibirku terkunci. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi tanpa peduli bahwa seharusnya kami menuju H.A.C.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ket:**

 **H.A.C (Hyuuga Art and Culture) :** Perusahaan Hyuuga yang berjalan di bidang berbagai aliran seni dan Budaya. Merupakan Perusahaan turun temurun yang hanya bisa dipimpin oleh 'Hyuuga Murni'.

 **A/N:**

 **Trims to review chap 2.**

 **Don't forget to review this chapter.**

 **Entah kenapa ini mikirinnya sampe seharian tapi masih berasa pendek. Maaf kalo bagian ini cenderung dipaksakan. Rambu juga masih belajar, jadi ayo berikan koreksi kalian jika menemukan typo atau kalimat yang tidak sesuai.**

 **See you next chap.**


	4. Seni Tak Berharga

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bekerja di H.A.C adalah hal yang menyenangkan meski aku harus mengakui bahwa di sini tidak ada komunikasi apapun mengingat semua orang hanya berinteraksi dengan benda bersejarah.

Sudah sekitar sebulan aku bekerja di H.A.C, aku bersyukur tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Hyuuga. Mungkin ini berkat penampilanku, Aku masih setia dengan lensa Hitamku dan model rambutku yang selalu aku ikat setengah serta kacamata berbingkai cokelat.

Di H.A.C ada banyak karyawan magang dan beberapa petinggi yang sengaja turun langsung untuk meneliti benda bersejarah di sini.

Aku di tempatkan di ujung barat kota Konoha, di distrik yang terkenal mewah namun penuh misteri. Di distrik ini aku bisa dengan jelas melihat bagunan istana yang masih kokoh meski usianya mencapai puluhan ribu tahun.

"Hinata-san, Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatanku yang tengah mengamati sebuah guci tua.

"Ah, Mei-san. Ada apa?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku memandang Mei-san yang saat ini berdiri dengan kemeja birunya.

"Kita diminta menuju ruang aula di lantai dua, ini mengenai keluarga Uchiha." Aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Mei-san.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin menyinpan laporanku terlebih dahulu."

Setelah selesai menyimpan laporanku untuk hari ini aku memutuskan menyusul Mei-san menuju lantai dua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto –sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Berbau hal dewasa (tinggalkan jika kamu di bawah umur), AU, OOC, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Update tidak tentu** _–biasakan untuk membaca Author Note dibagian paling bawah—_

 _._

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, karena cerita ini hadir dari khayalan author tanpa campur tangan siapapun._ **Kalian bisa pergi jika tidak menyukai jenis cerita yang rambu buat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COPY! NO SHARE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata (19), Sasori (17), Konohamaru (16), Shimura Sai (22)**

 **.**

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

* * *

 **Manshion Hyuuga**

"Tousan tidak setuju kau tinggal di _flat!_ " Hiashi berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin, meski wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Aku butuh _flat_ ayaaaaah, ini demi penyamaranku." Hinata memandang wajah ayahnya lama, meyakinkan bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

"Manshion ini lebih dari cukup untuk tempatmu tinggal Hime…" Hiashi menghampiri Hinata, memegang pundak sang anak dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa manshion Hyuuga adalah tempat teraman dan ternyaman.

"Baiklah… Flat, atau aku tidak akan pulang ke manshion ini." Tatapan Hinata menajam, mengabaikan wajah ayahnya yang kini terlihat pucat pasi.

' _Hinata belajar mengancam dari mana sih'_ batin Hiashi yang kini terduduk sambil memandang Hinata yang menghilang ke kamar.

…

Haruka hanya tersenyum menghampiri Hiashi yang kini duduk termenung di sofa.

"Jangan tanya Hinata punya sifat seperti itu dari siapa…" Kekeh Haruka sambil mengusap punggung sang suami.

"Yaa… aku sangat tau itu sifat siapa. Tapi setidaknya dia harus mau tinggal di sini untuk seterusnya."

"Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaan Hinata, dia masih belum terbiasa berada di sini-"

"Tidak!" Hiashi memotong ucapan sang Istri, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik sekarang." bersandar pada pundak istrinya, menikmati aroma tubuh sang istri dan kenyamanan yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Paling tidak kau bisa menemaninya menjadi dewasa dan kelak mengantarnya mengikat janji suci…" Haruka mencubit hidung sang suami.

Keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan ini, tidak menyadari Hinata yang mengintip dengan tangisan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang malam,karena _deadline_ reportku. _Handphone_ dan semua alat elektronik diletakkan di loker, kecuali senter dan beberapa alat pendeteksi besi ataupun emas.

Aku masih merangkum laporanku ketika aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki.

'tak tak tak'

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuni laporanku. Aku di sini sendiri, karena yang lain ditugaskan di lantai dua. Semakin aku serius, suara langkah itu terdengar semakin berisik.

'tak tak tak tak tak tak'

Arah suaranya berasal dari lantai dua,

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan memfokuskan pendengaranku, akhirnya ku beranikan diri menuju lantai atas. Menapaki tangga yang melingkar dengan ornamen kayu yang begitu indah dan kokoh.

' _BRAK!'_ kali ini suaranya semakin gaduh, membuatku semakin bergegas menuju lantai dua.

Tepat ketika tiba di lantai dua, suara itu mendadak menghilang.

Sunyi.

Sepi

Seolah tidak pernah ada derap langkah yang terdengar.

Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat aku temui di lantai dua ini _'mungkin yang lain ada di ruangan tugasnya masing-masing'_ batinku masih sambil mengedarkan pandanganku.

Lantai dua pada gedung yang bisa disebut _istana_ ini terdiri dari banyak ruangan. Aula pada bagian kanan, di sana terdapat tangga menuju lantai tiga dan empat. Puluhan kamar prajurit yang tugasnya menjaga bagian dalam istana, dapur untuk para prajurit ada di bagian lainnya.

Mataku kembali menjelajah dan kini pandanganku terpaku pada _'gerombolan'_ prajurit yang terlihat seolah tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Sesuatu hal yang terlihat ganjil.

Aku mendekat.

Posisi prajurit itu sekitar sepuluh meter dari pintu keluar . Jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh hingga duapuluh orang. Aku semakin mendekat dan kini posisiku hanya beberapa langkah dari sosok para prajurit.

Ini sangat aneh, begitu anehnya hingga bulu kudukku meremang. Aku ingat betul saat tadi aku mengantar formulir untuk nona Mei, Prajurit-prajurit ini sudah berada di dalam kotak kayu dan siap dikirim ke kantor pusat.

Pandanganku terangkat, memandang setiap detail dari para prajurit. Mereka terbuat dari batu kokoh yang dipahat langsung _bukan dicetak_ sehingga setiap prajurit memiliki bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang tertutup topeng dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Bentuk pakaian mereka terdiri dari banyak lapisan dengan diakhiri pakaian dari besi - _semuanya terlihat sempurna meski hanya pahatan-_. Di setiap tangan kanan prajurit memegang katana dan ada beberapa yang membawa tombak.

 _Snap_

Kali ini pandanganku terhenti pada seorang prajurit, wajahnya tertutup topeng berbentuk _spiral_ dengan hanya satu lubang untuk mata.

 _Crack_

" _Aku tau kalian bukan prajurit biasa… berhenti bertingkah seperti patung!"_ Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa, meski aku sadar bahwa tidak ada suara yang dihasilkan pita suaraku.

Ku genggam _katana_ milik prajurit bertopeng _spiral_ , kemudian tanganku kualihkan pada pakaiannya. Mengenggamnya erat, dan setelahnya yang kurasakan adalah serat kain yang begitu halus. Bukan pahatan bebatuan. _Bukan._ Karena sebenarnya mereka bukan patung biasa.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg Deg_

Degub jantungku bertalu semakin parah ketika aku merasakan keseluruhan prajurit telah berubah selayaknya manusia biasa. Mata mereka terlihat penuh selidik memandang diriku. Entah ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang mereka keluarkan.

' _ **maaf hime sama, anda tau terlalu banyak dan itu akan menghambat kami'**_

Dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang aku rasakan…

 **End Hinata POV**

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun di kasur dan ruangan serba putih. Bau obat obatan dan jarum infuse yang melekat pada tangannya menjadi penanda bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

Pandangan matanya menuju satu titik cahaya menyilaukan dari kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Sambil mengingat apa yang membuatnya berada di ruangan ini, Hinata memijit-mijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Nona, Akhirnya anda sadar juga." Pandangan mata yang redup kini terfokus pada seorang suster yang membawa baki berisi makanan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" Tidak ada kata basa-basi layaknya di sinetron.

"Tiga hari. Nona sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri." Sang suster membantu Hinata untuk duduk dan memberinya segelas air.

"Hmm… terima kasih, kalau boleh tahu siapa yang mengantarku ke sini?"

"Teman kerja anda yang mengantarkan anda ke sini nona. Beliau bilang bahwa anda ditemukan pingsan diruang kerja, dan dokter menjelaskan bahwa anda terlalu lelah bekerja."

"Ah? Aku merasa baik-baik saja saat bekerja, dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau bisa selama itu aku tak sadarkan diri. Adakah keluargaku yang menjenguk?"

"Belum ada keluarga anda yang menjenguk, terakhir yang saya tahu, hanya pacar nona yang menemani setiap malamnya. Dia bilang keluarga nona sedang melakukan penelitian di luar negeri."

"Pacar? Benarkah?" Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil memandang pergelangan tangannya yang berhias jarum infuse _"Apa Sai yang menemaniku? Ah tentu saja pasti dia, kan hanya dia yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."_

"Ah suster, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku akan mengganti biaya pulsanya." Hinata meminjam handphone sang suster untuk menghubungi Sasori yang ternyata sudah tahu akan keadaan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu sudah Hinata tidak bekerja, bahkan dirinya masih harus banyak istirahat di kasur rumah sakit. Alasan klasik menurutnya.

" _Nee-san_ , maaf aku baru bisa datang." Sayup terdengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata, pandangannya masih buram saat melihat sekelebatan helaian merah di hadapan wajahnya.

"Saso?" Hinata memastikan bahwa yang dia lihat adalah adiknya.

"Ugh… maaf aku membangunkan _nee_." Sasori saat ini sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Tangannya mengenggam tangan sang kakak seolah menguatkan.

Senyum Hinata mengembang saat melihat sang adik, kedua tangannya terangkat memberi kode untuk memeluk Sasori. Kedua Saudara beda ibu itu berpelukan layaknya adik kakak kandung –atau lebih dari itu.

Tanpa ragu Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasori dan menempatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang adik. Menghirup aroma menenangkan bak mahoni dan rumput di hutan.

" _Nee…_ uugghh… ini sess-saak" Sasori bergumam dengan suara seperti orang sesak nafas namun masih membiarkan Hinata memeluknya.

" **Aku dilupakan** " Kali ini suara lain mengintrupsi kegiatan peluk-memeluk Hinata dan Sasori, pandangan keduanya teralih pada sosok Konohamaru yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Hahaha… kalian sama manjanya seperti Ayah… ah dan jangan lupakan sikap _posessif_ kalian." Ucap Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Sasori dan memberi kode agar Konohamaru mendekat. Ketiganya tertawa bersamaan sambil saling memeluk.

Entahh sejak kapan, tapi yang Hinata tau keluarganya semakin terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran kedua adiknya ini.

"Ah, apa Hinata- _nee_ tau kalau _tousan_ baru saja merombak _manshion_ utama?"

"Ah iya, _tousan_ juga bilang kita sementara akan tinggal di _manshion_ dekat distrik barat." Sahut Sasori menambahkan ucapan sang adik.

"Ayah tidak bilang apa-apa kok…"

"Ya… memang hal ini dilakukan mendadak, _tousan_ bilang ada surat dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku sih belum tahu isi suratnya apa, tapi aku yakin itu sangat penting." Konohamaru memandang Hinata dan Sasori bergantian.

Obrolan ketiganya mengalir seputar pendidikan, pekerjaan dan kesibukan ketiganya. Yang paling banyak bicara itu Sasori, dia selalu _Out Of Character_ jika sedang bersama Hinata. Sedangkan Konohamaru asik bermanja dengan Hinata yang justru terlihat makin pendiam.

"Ah ya, siapa pria yang kemarin mengantar _nee-san_ ke sini?"Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan , yang justru membawa mereka ke hal yang lebih rumit.

"Pria? Bukankah aku ditemukan rekan kerja perempuanku? Suster bilangnya begitu kok…" Hinata bingung, sedangkan Sasori dan Konohamaru saling bertukar pandang.

"Loh ! _nee-san_ tidak tahu? Selama _nee_ di rumah sakit hampir seluruh suster membicarakan pria itu. Bahkan aku saja sampai merasa iri." Wajah Hinata makin terlihat bingung.

"Ah! Bahasnya nanti saja, _Tousan_ tadi memintaku datang untuk menjemput _nee-_ san. Ayo kita ke _manshion_! Ibu sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaan _nee-san_."

Konohamaru mendelik ke arah Sasori sambil membuat gesture meminta Sasori merapikan perlengkapan Hinata untuk dibawa pulang.

.

.

.

 **Manshion Hyuuga -Distrik Barat-**

"Hai _hime_ … Kali ini tidak ada alasan untuk pindah ke _flat_." Bukan menyambut dengan ramah, Hiashi justru mengingatkan Hinata tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya! Tentang Hinata yang meminta tinggal di _flat_.

"Tetap saja aku akan tinggal di _flat!"_ Memasang wajah yang cemberut Hinata menghampiri sang ibu. "Ayah selalu saja semaunya sendiri!" ucap Hinata pada ibunya masih dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kali ini Ibu setuju dengan ayah, kau harus ada di sekeliling kami. Ah tidak, kami harus selalu berada di sekelilingmu _hime_." Haruka mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Perombakan _manshion_ utama sudah selesai dilakukan. Semua sudah sesuai keinginan dari keluarga bangsawan atas perintah putra tengah tuan Uchiha. Mereka menyediakan ruangan khusus untukmu-" Hiashi menjeda ucapannya sambil melirik reaksi yang Hinata tampilkan.

"Ruangan khusus? Aku akan diisolasi?" Bukan raut bahagia yang Hinata tampilkan, melainkan raut kekecewaan dan kaget.

"Bukan begitu _nee-san_ , keluarga bangsawan Uchiha menempatkan paviliun untuk _nee-san_. Ruangan dua lantai di sayap kanan _manshion_." Kali ini Hinata terperangah mendengar ucapan Konohamaru, mulutnya sedikit terbuka sambil memandang orang-orang yang ada di sana bergantian.

' _bruk!'_ pelukan erat nan hangat menerjang tubuh renta Hiashi. Hinata memeluknya. Yak ! memeluk tubuh Hiashi dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada keluarga Uchiha, tapi karena aku tidak kenal mereka, aku memeluk ayah sebagai gantinya." Isak tangis dan tawa menyatu dengan kalimat yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan.

"Jadi, kau hanya mau berterima kasih pada tuan Itachi?" Kini Hiashi yang menekuk wajah.

"Hahahaha… aku hanya bercanda ayah! Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan moodku setelah membiarkanku menginap selama seminggu di rumah sakit." Hinata mendesakkan kepalanya ke dada sang ayah, berusaha menahan tawa yang semakin mulus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sudah bercandanya, sebaiknya kita segera makan dan bersiap menuju _manshion_ utama. Iyakan Konohamaru?"

"Iya _Okaa-san_ " semua kembali ketempat semula dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah disediakan koki dari manshion distrik barat keluarga Hyuuga. Manshion yang biasanya digunakan untuk menginap karyawan H.A.C.

.

.

"Huwaaaa… Ruangan kamarku terlihat lebih artistik dan antik! Ah _Hanabi_ apakah ada yang menyakitimu? Ugh! Kau penuh dengan debu…" Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Hinata mengabaikan keberadaan kedua adiknya. Dia mulai mengambil kain lap, mengisi sebuah mangkuk dengan air, memberikan mangkuk itu sejumlah cairan beraroma bunga dan mulai membersihkan _Hanabi_ dari debu yang menempel.

" _Nee?_ Apa aku boleh membantu membersihkan patung itu?" Konohamaru mendekat. Belum sampai jarak dua meter, Hinata memandang Konohamaru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku harus mengecek kembali barang-barang di ruangan ini." Kali ini nada bicara Hinata menjadi sinis.

"Ayo Maru, lagipula besok pagi kita harus mengadiri _meeting_ pertama kita!" Sasori menarik tangan sang adik sambil sesekali melirik kearah _Hanabi_ yang seolah menatapnya penuh makna.

' _karya nee-san selalu terlihat nyata, jadi semua karyanya seperti hidup.'_ Batin Sasori sambil menutup pintu ruangan Hinata.

.

Malam semakin menggelayut, tapi Hinata masih asik mengamati setiap detail kamarnya yang kini berlantai dua. Semua bagian penuh dengan sejarah, persis seperti cerita dalam lingkungan kerajaan Uchiha. Ah ya! Dia baru sadar satu hal. Semua hal di ruangan ini berisi penelitian teman-temannya di H.A.C mengenai generasi Uchiha dan keturunannya.

Tangan Hinata menyentuh sebuah ukiran dari kayu yang membentuk telapak tangan. Dua telapak tangan. Telapak tangan besar dan panjang, yang Hinata perkirakan adalah ceplakan dari tangan laki-laki, dan satu telapak tangan kecil yang berada tepat di tengah telapak tangan besar.

 _Shuuuuutt! Drap drap drap drap_

Langkah kaki seseorang - _oh bukan!_ – suara langkah kaki dari banyak orang menggema dari halaman depan rumahnya, atap kamarnya pun terasa bergetar seperti ada kucing yang sedang bertengkar.

Angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan gorden. Suara ketukan pintu yang pelan namun masih terdengar membuat seluruh kuduk Hinata meremang.

" _Nona?" suara tegas seorang laki-laki membuat hinata terperangah._

"Astaga!" Hinata berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulutnya saat melihat banyak sekali prajurit di depan kamarnya.

" _Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat nona, bolehkah aku bicara sebentar?"_ Prajurit yang bicara dengan Hinata adalah prajurit bertopeng _spiral_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa banyak sekali orang- ah maksudku prajurit di sini? Bukankah kalian yang waktu itu aku temui di Istana Uchiha?" Hinata masih mengerjap.

" _Hyuuga-san kami adalah pengawal pribadi tuan bungsu. Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf atas kejadiaan di istana minggu lalu. Kami hanya tidak ingin ada orang luar tahu. Maaf sudah membuat Hyuuga-san tidak sadarkan diri."_ Kali ini prajurit- oh tidak, tapi pengawal bertopeng yang ada di sana menunduk tanda permohonan maaf.

"Ah ya! Aku memaafkan kalian, tapi apa perlu kalian beramai-ramai datang kesini? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian diizinkan oleh penjaga gerbang _manshionku_?"Hinata memandang lagi pengawal yang ada di sana. Jumlahnya lebih dari dua puluh orang. Bahkan ada yang berada di pohon dan atap ruang utama.

" _Sebuah surat membawa kami kesini Hyuuga-san, mungkin anda masih bingung. Tapi apa kami boleh masuk untuk menjelaskan lebih detailnya?"_

Hinata memandang keseluruhannya, lagi dan lagi seolah member tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju.

" _Baik, jika Hyuuga-san keberatan. Izinkan kami berlima saja untuk masuk."_

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang penuh kebingungan.

.

.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian? Dan, bukankah kalian adalah patung Istana?" Hinata sudah duduk di sofa miliknya.

" _Intinya, kami diminta menitipkan sebuah seni tak bernilai. Kami sudah sering berpindah dan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang dimaksud dalam surat. Namun selalu salah. Tapi kali ini, kami yakin dengan sepenuh jiwa bahwa nona adalah orang yang dimaksud."_ Pengawal bertopeng _spiral_ kembali bicara. Tatapan matanya tajam penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang akan kalian titipkan? Seni tak bernilai seperti apa?"

" _Anda akan tahu sebentar lagi nona, bisakah anda menggunakan ini?"_

Sebuah kain berwarna _navy_ kini berada di tangan Hinata. Kain itu dibentangkan memanjang. Hanya kain biasa menurut Hinata.

" _ **Akai**_ _akan membantu anda menggunakannya. Tenang saja, dia adalah wanita."_ Hinata hanya menurut. Seluruh pakaian dalamnya benar-benar dilepas, Hinata seolah pasrah dan membiarkan _Akai_ membalut tubuhnya dengan kain _navy_ yang pengawal _spiral_ berikan.

Sementara Hinata berganti pakaian, pengawal yang tidak masuk ruangan Hinata kini masuk dan membawa sesuatu.

Pengawal _spiral_ melangkah menuju ukiran kayu di sudut ruangan. Tangannya meraba ukiran kayu berbentuk dua telapak tangan. Besar dan kecil. Sebuah pintu terbuka. Pintu berbentuk sudut siku-siku menyambungkan ruangan Hinata dengan sebuah _kamar lain_.

Pengawal lainnya meletakkan apa yang mereka bawa di tengah ruangan pada bangku bertahta permata dengan ukiran kayu yang tak kalah rumitnya. _Seni tak bernilai._

.

.

.

Sinar berwarna _lavender_ berpendar dari kain _navy_ yang Hinata gunakan. Kain yang semula polos, kini berubah menjadi kain penuh dengan sulaman benang berwarna lavender.

Hinata dibawa masuk ke _kamar lain_. Pandangannya di pusatkan pada _seni tak bernilai_ yang sejak awal dibicarakan.

" _Nona, kami titip patung tuan bungsu di sini. Patung ini adalah perwujudan tuan bungsu ketika dewasa, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud tuan bungsu, karena beliau diasingkan di negeri lain. Patung ini adalah_ _ **seni tak bernilai**_ **.** _Bukan karena tidak ada harganya, tapi tak ada satupun harta yang bisa dibandingkan oleh patung ini. Kami semua rela mati lagi demi menjaga keutuhan patung ini."_

 _._

" _Perlakukanlah patung ini layaknya manusia biasa, meski hanya patung, gantilah pakaian tuang bungsu dengan pakaian pemuda jaman sekarang. Jika diperkirakan, patung ini menggambarkan tuan bungsu saat berusia 23 tahun."_

 _._

" _Jika berkenan, kecuplah keningnya setiap Hyuuga-san ingin tidur. Nona dilarang menyentuh wajah tuan bungsu dengan tangan. Ceritalah padanya apa yang Hyuuga-san alami selama seharian. Kasur dan peralatan di sini semua adalah untuk Hyuuga-san. Lakukan apa yang Hyuuga-san suka. Menyentuh, meraba, meng- ehem … maaf, lakukan apa yang menurut Hyuuga-san nyaman dan menyenangkan."_ Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan sang pengawal ramah.

.

" _Jadilah diri sendiri saat Hime berada di dekat tuan bungsu. Ini saat terakhir kami bertugas, kami akan kembali jika 'dia' benar-benar terwujud. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini. Hime bisa masuk ke ruangan ini dengan menyatukan tangan Hime pada ukiran telapak tangan yang kecil."_

 _._

" _Kami pamit. Jagalah tuan bungsu. Pakaikan dia baju yang layak, dan untuk celananya mungkin anda bisa melilitkan kain saja. Atau bisa juga dengan celana jika anda mau direpotkan… hihihi…"_

 _._

" _Kami menyarankan agar anda meneruskan studi saja. Jangan terlalu mengurusi Istana Uchiha. Anda adalah permata dari keluarga Hyuuga dan anda adalah kunci dari setiap pintu yang kami lalui."_

 _._

Beberapa dari pengawal mulai keluar kamar rahasia ini. Meninggalkan sang pengawal _spiral_.

" _Ada satu syarat lain yang harus nona penuhi. Kemarilah…"_ Hinata berjalan mendekati sang pengawal.

" _Kami sudah selesai merapikan ruangan ini… jadi nona bisa tetap berada di kamar ini hingga esok pagi."_ Sang pengawal berjalan menuju pintu, dan bersiap untuk keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan maksud sang pengawal.

"Jadi, syarat apa? Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak betah menggunakan kain ini. Suhu di sini sangat dingin, aku bisa mati membeku." Hinata cemberut, tanpa tahu bahwa dibalik topeng _spiral_ itu sang pengawal sedang menahan mimisan.

" _Baiklah, dengarkan dengan seksama. Ruangan ini akan berubah suhunya sesuai dengan apa yang nona rasakan dan nona butuhkan. Duduklah tepat di atas pangkuan patung tuan bungsu. Tolong jangan membantah. Yak! Jangan sekarang melakukannya. Tunggu saya keluar dan pintu ini tertutup rapat."_

Hinata mengangguk polos dan kembali berdiri menghadap sang pengawal. Menunggu syarat lain yang belum diucapkan sang pengawal.

" _Lepaskan seluruh pakaian nona saat berada di pangkuan tuan bungsu. Resapi apa yang nona rasakan. Dan sentuhkan bagian yang diminta dari suara yang akan nona dengar nanti. Itu suara hati nona. Dan yang nama tuan bungsu saat nona sedang berada di ruangan ini. Dan … Tuan bungsu bernama…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Uchiha_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _ **Cklek' pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup rapat sekarang.**_

 _ **.**_

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata mengulang ucapan sang pengawal yang kini sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu. Kini pandangan matanya terarah pada patung yang sejak tadi menjadi sesuatu yang dia bingungkan.

"Jadi? Aku harus apa?" Wajah polos Hinata kini berubah jadi memerah saat memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan, meski hanya patung. Tapi melepas pakaian pada lawan jenis adalah hal yang baru bagi Hinata.

"Yosh! Baiklah tuan bungsu, ah tidak."

"Baiklah Sasuke, Mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkuk pada sang patung, melepaskan bagian tudung yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah _'Sasuke'_. Terperanjat, namun masih berusaha fokus dan sesaat kemudian Hinata mulai melakukan syarat yang diucapkan oleh sang pengawal _spiral_. Meski terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata yakin bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkan adalah syarat mutlak.

.

.

 _Saat ini_

 _Di bagian kamar lain di ruang kamarku_

 _Aku menyatukan rasa dan hatiku pada 'seni tak berharga'_

 _Pikiranku seolah kosong saat bagian tubuhku menyentuh kain yang membalut tubuh Sasuke._

 _Rasanya aneh, terutama saat aku memandang mata tajamnya yang seolah mengintimidasi diriku._

 _Sasuke._

 _Ya! Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Siapapun dia_

 _Dia adalah bagian terpenting dalam sejarah kejayaan dan kekelaman kerajaan Uchiha._

 _Si Bungsu yang tak pernah Nampak_

 _Dan si bungsu yang kini ada di hadapanku meski hanya sebuah patung_

 _._

 _._

 _Di usia Sembilan belas tahun inilah semuanya berawal_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-**_ **TBC** **-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

A/N:

Maaf sudah menunggu lama. WB menyerang rambu, padahal setengah dari chap ini sudah di draf dari September 2015. 3k words ini sebagai gantinya…

Chap depan nggak bisa janji kapan updatenya, tapi dipastikan akan ada adegan Maturenya ^/^

* * *

 **Telimakasih untuk yang kemarin sudah baca dan berkenan untuk review di chapter 3**

 **Linevy Hime-chan,** ryuuki, **Cahya Uchiha, Namikaze Otorie, I'm Hinata Lovers, onna miku, onyx dark blue, nurul851, yama-yuuri,hyuga ashikawa, , Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Vanpire Uchiha, wiendzbica732,** Shion-Hana, little lily, **tomeisan, sasuhina69,** goodnight, **ade854, Morita Naomi,** Guest, **Shinigami no widy,** Daisuke **,** flo

.

.

* * *

 **Ditunggu review nya yaaa… Jaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
